galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolankrivny'i
Jolankrvny'i is a sparsely-populated pseudo-system consisting of a lone planetoid inside the immense Jolankrivny'i Gas Cloud, controlled by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Upon the charting of the Jolankrivny'i Gas Cloud, numerous coprorations and organizations took great interest in its exploitation to cheaply satisfy steadily-increasing industrial requirements for gasses as part of the Harbinger Wars. In-depth scans and surveys searching for a star to center operations around turned up nothing; the only significant masses close enough to EIT-held systems to allow the establishment of operations in a timely manner were small planetoids. The closest planetoid, Drunatsk, was selected to become the center of a Jolankrivny'i "system." Since the establishment of jump gates to and from the system, gas mining operations have expanded at a steady rate, slowly overshadowing gas giant skimming operations through ease of extraction and the effectively unlimited size of the cloud's reserves. Due to its position at the edge of Eteno space and its unique geography, the area around Drunatsk has become a popular home for colonists seeking maximum isolation from the rest of the empire without abandoning access to the benefits and comfort associated with the core systems. Planets and features Drunatsk Uninhabitable and generally unremarkable planetoid whose only use is derived from its status as the closest significant mass to the other Eteno core worlds in the Jolankrivny'i Gas Cloud. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures ENS Vittar Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard duty near Drunatsk. Military fighter patrols from Vittar are the only government security forces consistently sweeping the system. ENS Sjofn Wotan-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding Fyhagaszamensk Research Station. Habrodansk Mining Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals gas mining and processing station. Corporate fighter patrols regularly operate out of Habrodansk to secure gas shipments going between the three jump gates and the station itself against Worker's Army attack. Orbits Drunatsk. Kiculiac Mining Station Gwerder Minerals gas mining and processing station. Orbits Drunatsk. Haggdrul Mining Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company gas mining and processing station. Orbits Drunatsk. Volskojkay Colony Quasi-independent space colony 25 AU away from Drunatsk and the rest of the system's stations and facilities with a meager population of 42,000. Orbits Drunatsk. Tierenzut Station Jolankrivny'i's largest center of population and the general administrative center for the system. Excluding Volskojkay Colony, all of the system's 128,000 permanent inhabitants reside on Tierenzut. It is also the local IPF headquarters, although no fighter patrols are dispatched from the station. Orbits Drunatsk. Fyhagaszamensk Research Station High-security government research facility protected by a battleship and a number of smaller vessels. Various accounts from former researchers and security staff suggest that the station is conducting research to explore the concept of forming an artificial star within the Jolankrivny'i Gas Cloud. Orbits Drunatsk. Hatto Miner's Station Worker's Army raider base well-hidden in the vast expanse of the Jolankrivny'i Gas Cloud. Hatto's fighter contingent is one of the largest out of all the Army's bases, as Krunoslav derives a great deal of profit from their operations in the system which thereby marks their gas haulers as especially important targets. Orbits Drunatsk. Connections * Agata * Naumov * Aatami Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:EIT star systems